Refugio
by Nekoham
Summary: Oishi le pide a Tezuka que lo acompañe a unas diligencias, la tormenta les deja atrapados en una pequeña parada de autobús.


**Notas de Autora:** Hola :). Regreso con una nueva historia de PoT, lo cual me hace muy feliz :3. En fin, es la primera vez que publico un fic de esta pareja, aunque también lo publiqué en mi LJ y no saben lo feliz que soy xD. Me enamoré de está pareja por el maraton de la comunidad tenipuri_es y decidí hacer un fic de ellos :D. Espero que sea de su agrado, y responde al reto de la comunidad de LJ crack and roll (link en mi profile)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, bla, bla, no gana nada, bla, bla, de Konomi-sensei.

Comenzó a llover antes de que pudiéramos alcanzar a resguardarnos. Momoshiro nos advirtió —antes de salir de la escuela— que pronto empezaría a llover de manera copiosa, pero aún así le insistí a Tezuka que me acompañara a una diligencia, asegurándole que no tardaría mucho y que lo más probable era que cuando comenzara a llover ya estuviéramos en casa.

No fue así.

Hace algunas semanas había encargado unas muñequeras especiales que solo se hacían en el extranjero, por lo cual, tardarían una semana en llegar a la ciudad. Y aunque la tienda estaba relativamente vacía el encargado era un anciano que se movía lento, generalmente no me hubiera preocupado por ello, pero con la amenaza de tormenta estaba preocupado por nuestro destino próximo, y si nos encontraba la tormenta en la calle, la forma en que se lo tomaría Tezuka.

Como buen deportista, Kunimitsu, cuidaba de su cuerpo y ciertamente, quedar atrapado en la lluvia no era algo que le entusiasmara mucho. El señor, me entregó el paquete —que enseguida guardé no quería que nadie, y muchos menos Tezuka, se enterara de mis problemas, el ya tenía suficientes con los suyos— y enseguida partimos para tomar el autobús, era una suerte que los dos viviéramos relativamente cerca el uno del otro, aunque un poco retirado de la estación. Aún no había señales de Lluvia, lo cual me alegraba un poco. Traté de hacer un poco de plática, pero al parecer mi compañero no tenía ganas. Me di por vencido, no entendía la actitud de Tezuka, tal vez, el no quería acompañarme y se sintió obligado. Miles de teorías pasaron por mi cabeza, todas dirigidas a justificar el mal humor de Kunimitsu. Me di por vencido y suspiré.

El resto del camino, transcurrió el silencio. Incomodo para mí y… bueno, lo normal para él. Era un tanto extraña su actitud tan callada, bueno, el siempre era discreto, pero conmigo se relajaba más que los otros. Llegamos a la parada y caminamos la misma dirección y la lluvia comenzó azotar el camino, corrimos hasta un pequeño cobertizo —que antiguamente servía como parada de autobuses, pero ahora estaba en desuso— para refugiarnos. Una vez ahí, Tezuka limpió sus lentes con su camisa, y yo, le ofrecí un pañuelo, después de todo, había sido un poco mi culpa estar en esa situación. Lo aceptó y le sonreí. ¿Era normal que me sintiera tan tenso alrededor de mi mejor amigo? Probablemente no. Fruncí el ceño y le miré con la misma expresión concienzuda.

—¿Has cargado la misma lesión desde los regionales? —Me preguntó y enfocó su mirada en la mía— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —insistió.

—No lo pensaba. No es nada, por favor, no te preocupes por mí —respondí con una sonrisa— ¿Crees que la lluvia se calmará pronto? —pregunté tratando de desviar el tema.

—Oishi…

—Está bien, Tezuka —Le miré a los ojos y señalé el paquete en mi bolsa—. Ya he visto un médico y dijo que estaría bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, por favor — aseguré viéndole a los ojos, era algo que Tezuka apreciaba mucho, para él, cuando veías a los ojos no dejabas dudas de tus intenciones, y así lo hice. No di marcha atrás, aunque ni yo mismo estaba demasiado seguro con mis palabras.

Asintió convencido y mirando al cielo, decidió que era hora de irnos.

—Mi casa está más cerca, ahí te puedes cambiar y esperar a que pase la lluvia…—asentí— O te puedes quedar conmigo.

Me sorprendí un poco ante la propuesta, por lo regular, Tezuka era mucho más discreto en lo que a nuestra relación se refería, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no había nadie cerca así que no tenía de extraño, acepté la invitación con una sonrisa. Esperaba que la lluvia no se detuviera en un largo rato. Alcé mi mano derecha para acomodar el tirante de mi bolsa, en ese momento, Tezuka tomó mi muñeca y la revisó, como si supiera algo de medicina, pero igual, lo dejé hacer. Seguramente así se sentiría más tranquilo y si él estaba tranquilo yo también lo estaría. Pasó su pulgar suavemente por mi muñeca, por mi mano y recorrió la palma y el dorso de mi mano. Tales atenciones hicieron que me sonrojara un poco, siguiendo con la mirada sus gráciles movimientos.

El sonido de un trueno nos saco del pequeño trance en el que habíamos caído, Tezuka alzó su mirada al cielo y después la posó en mí.

—Vámonos a casa, la tormenta solo va a empeorar —asentí y salimos de nuestro pequeño e improvisado refugio en dirección a su casa.

Ahí, refugiados, tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para atenciones.

**Notas Finales: **Espero que les haya gustado, yo definitivamente le estoy agarrando el amor a la pareja y espero que ustedes también xDDD. En fin, se les quiere y todas las criticas, comentarios son bien recibidos y muy apreciados =3


End file.
